An Unexpected Love
by Sabriel Skye
Summary: *Complete* Serena and Trunks are in love, but Serena leaves to find her dream. After eight years, Serena invites him over, but he brings..someone..special.. What will happen when Trunks is put to the test of his heart?
1. Pt 1

Story 3  An Unexpected Love pt.1

"Trunks. Thanks for everything." Serena said.

"It's nothing. I just knew you needed comfort after Darien." Trunks replied.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, but Serena turned away. She knew she couldn't get hurt again.

"So, I'll see you later?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Trunks said sadly.

Serena walked off. Trunks was left to think what could have been if Darien and her never broke up. It was scary. He knew he wanted her. But she wasn't interested. She was as delicate as an angel, and as beautiful as any summer day. He walked off with only his heart torn. Trunks and Serena had known each other since they were little. It was their senior year, and Trunks was in love with Serena. He couldn't find the right words to say to her. She and Darien had been going out for three years, and he had to wait until her heart could handle another person.

   *                *                  *

"Mom. Please let me get a car!" Serena begged her mom.

"If I do, will you drive safely?" Her mom asked.

"Yes. I promise." Serena said.

It was the next morning, Saturday of course. Serena wanted to get a car for her 18th birthday next Saturday.

"All right." Her mom gave in.

"Whoooo-hoooooo!" Serena shouted.

She ran to her room to get ready to go shopping for Monday. She had to look her best for the last day of 

school. Serena had her mom take her in their Mercedes, which needed a new paint job from the scratch that Vegeta made with his keys. When she got there, she looked around, and she found the

perfect outfit. Now jewelry! But when she got there, she saw Trunks! He walked around to her.

"Hey." Trunks said gloomily.

"Cheer up. I have to too." Serena said.

"You just always know what to say, don't you?" Trunks asked.

"Sometimes. Why don't you come to my house today?" Serena wondered.

"Or better yet, you could come to my house." Trunks implied.

"Sure. How about you take me there now since I'm done." Serena replied.

"What about your mom?" Trunks questioned.

"I'll call her. Let's go." Serena stated.

They left the mall and to Trunks's mustang convertible.  The ride was especially long. They weren't even

talking, and neither of them knew what to say. So when they finally reached Trunks's house, they went inside. They sat on the couch and just sat there.

"I have to tell you that I like you." Trunks stated.

"I like you---" Serena was cut off by a long kiss from Trunks.

"If you have to move, then take my heart with you." Trunks said.

"Trunks, you'll be with me wherever I go. In heart and soul. I love you, I always

have. Even through Darien, I still loved you." Serena tried to mutter.

"You have to go to college. To follow your dream." Trunks said forcefully.

"You are my dream. And if I leave, I leave my most cherished dream." Serena replied.

"Go. I'll wait however long it takes." Trunks said as he kissed her again.

   *                 *                    *

The days went by fast, and it was the day of her leave. Her mother wished her good-bye, and so did her friends. She noticed that Trunks wasn't there, and she threw into a panic. She couldn't leave him without saying good-bye. She broke out in tears.

"It's time." The attendant said.

Serena got up, still crying endless tears, and walked slowly up the ramp, in hopes that he might come, and say bye. But he didn't. She sat down in her seat as the plane started to takeoff. Trunks ran to the field and screamed and screamed. But it was of no use. She would never hear those words his heart ached to say. And there, her plane flew off into the distance, and he knew, he had seen the last of the girl he had so longed to be with. He stood out onto that field for three hours before he went home, knowing that the beauty he treasured for so long would never be back....

        Eight Years Later

Eight years had passed, and still not a word from Serena. Everyone thought that if she loved Trunks, that she would come home. But bit by bit, he was losing hope. He went to the airport everyday to find out if she had kept her promise. But so far, no sign of that happy-go-lucky girl he wanted to see.

       *               *                *

Serena was at her desk, thinking about  photosynthesis on Mars. Then, Trunks came into her

mind. She had thought about Trunks for a while, but she thought she wasn't ready to see him.

"Coffee Miss. Tsukino?" Taho asked.

"No thanks Taho. I'm fine." Serena replied.

She thought about calling Trunks till she got home. She sat next to the phone, expecting herself to pick

it up anytime now. But she couldn't. her fingers just barely grasped the receiver before dropping it 

onto the floor. She couldn't do it. She hadn't called in such a long time, that Trunks might have found 

another girl that he loved more. Serena broke into tears that put her in a long sleep. She woke up just

as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena asked sleepily.

"We've got a problem. Ben has the flu, and you're the only one capable of making the flight. Will you

do it?" Her boss asked.

"........Yes. I will." Serena replied.

"Be ready this Tuesday. Meet us at the lab at 3:30. Bye." Her boss stated.

"Bye." Serena said.

Serena hung up the phone and looked at her clock. 7:00 a.m. She wondered what Trunks was doing in America right now. She knew she had to call him, to tell him about this, and that she still loved him. She waited for a couple of minutes before she was actually able to dial his number.

"Hello?" Trunks asked.

Serena was so relieved. She had missed his voice so much.

"Hello?" Trunks asked again.

"H-Hi." Serena said.

"Oh my God. Serena?" Trunks said scaredly.

"Yeah, it's me." Serena replied.

"Why didn't you call?" Trunks wondered.

"Because I was so scared that you had found someone else, so I buried myself in my work. But then I realized how much I need you." Serena stated.

"No. Don't try to tell me that you want to come home, because you have to do something,

don't you?" Trunks questioned.

"I have to go on a mission to Saturn. Discover if there's land there. Like land we found on Jupiter. And I want you to be here." Serena implied.

"I will come. When though?" Trunks wondered.

"Now. I'll set it up. You just be at the airport in twenty minutes." Serena said lightly.

"Hey can I bring some friends?" Trunks asked.

"Sure." Serena said happily.

"Bye." Trunks said.

Serena hung up the phone and made his reservations. But something bothered her, and she couldn't place

the feeling. Oh well, she might as well get ready.

    *           *           *

"Let's go guys." Trunks stated.

"All right." Vegeta said.

"Alrighty." Lita replied.

They headed off to the airport.

"Trunks honey, what is she like?" Lita asked.

"Serena is a great person." Trunks replied.

"What made you give up on her?" Lita wondered.

"Well I think that her dream was something I couldn't compete with." Trunks said.

Once they got to the airport, they got on the plane, not knowing what lay ahead.......The plane ride was especially long. The food tasted like shit and the seating wasn't that great either. Trunks was worried about seeing Serena because he hadn't told her that he had found someone else. She would be so crushed, but she had made the choice to forget him, and he became the lonely one.

"Trunks, we're landing!" Lita shouted.

"Shut up woman!!" Vegeta yelled.

"You shut up Vegeta!" Lita screamed.

"Not with you." Vegeta replied.

"Just shut up you two. We're supposed to be happy. None of us has seen Serena in years, except for you

Lita, because you've never seen her, and we don't want to ruin our visit now." Trunks stated.

They quickly shut up as they unbuckled their seatbelts. The silence was nice, for once. Trunks

got up and moaned. His butt hurt from that little brat behind him kicking his seat the whole way here. They walked down the ramp, expecting Serena to be there waiting, but she wasn't.

"Trunks will she be here soon?" Lita asked.

"Knowing Serena and her job, she'll be here in about an hour." Trunks said.

"Someone mention my name?" Serena said casually.

"Hey." Vegeta said.

There was no telling, but Serena's eyes met Trunks's, she ran up and kissed him passionately. When the kiss ended, Lita looked ticked.

"Hi sweety." Serena told Trunks.

"Why are you kissing my man!?" Lita screamed.

"Your man? Trunks and I have been together for eight years." Serena stated.

"Somebody's in trouble." Vegeta taunted.

"I meant to tell you over the phone Serena, that I found someone else." Trunks started.

"So, I guess--well, here." Serena said.

Serena handed Trunks a small box and a piece of paper, and walked out of the airport. Trunks looked

at the paper. It had money for a cab, and her address. In the black box, was his wedding ring that she had bought for him two months earlier. He was ashamed to say that he shed a tear before 

catching a cab. When they got to her house, she wasn't  there, but her door was unlocked. They turned the knob, and walked in. From the looks of her place, she was very neat. Her stuff was so organized. But when you're a scientist, I guess that kind of happens. There was a note left on the door. Trunks took it off and read it aloud.

    Hi guys. Sorry I won't be here until 5:00. Make yourselves at home till then, or do some exploring 

around the neighborhood. Trunks, your room is on the second floor right across from mine. Lita, your room is on the first floor beside the bathroom across from the kitchen, and Vegeta, your room is right across from Lita's. I went to go check on the shuttle, and you can call me at 132-456-3467. I'll see ya soon. Oh yeah, dinner should be cooling. Enjoy!

                   Serena

"Man. She thinks of everything doesn't she?" Lita said.

"Yup." Trunks replied.

"I hope she knows I'm not sleeping separate from you." Lita stated.

"Well she will soon." Trunks implied.

"So, should we put our stuff up and eat?" Vegeta asked.

"I think so. She won't be home for two hours." Trunks said.

They went to their rooms and unpacked. Then, sat down to spaghetti. It was hot, but good. They talked about how good it was to be here and to see Serena again, even if it was for a split second. Once Serena came home, she rushed  to her balcony in her room. Trunks, who was curious, followed her.

"Hi." Trunks called.

"Oh, Trunks. You scared me." Serena replied.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Looking at Phobos's orbit." Serena stated.

"Interesting....Look, I know you must be shocked, but you left me, and I found Lita." Trunks finally got out.

"Listen, I don't need to hear it right now, so you can leave." Serena said annoyed.

"No I can't. I know that you still love me, the wedding ring proves it. I just wish you would have kept calling or writing me while you were here." Trunks said.

"Please leave." Serena said crying.

He left without so much as a good-bye, and Serena hit the table crying. She had never felt this lost before in her life. But all of her life, she had always been certain about what she was going to do. Whether it was a guy problem, or a "what she was going to do in her future" problem. And now, all that had changed. She was grown, and her life wasn't what she had planned for it to be. Her career was going places, but her love-life, wasn't. And now, here on her observation table, she had made a vow to herself. If she couldn't plan her life, she would take it one day at a time, going slowly, and making choices, whatever they may be, a lot more wisely. She got up, wiped her eyes, and drug herself to bed. She slumped on the soft mattress, and fell right asleep.

 She awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. Her mouth watered because she only had microwave dinners to eat, and rarely ate anything anyway. Serena ran downstairs and into the kitchen. There, she saw Lita, Vegeta, and Trunks eating and talking.

"Can I have some?" Serena wondered.

"Yes. We were hoping you could join us." Lita said politely.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!" Serena screamed.

She ran to the counter and grabbed a plate. She dumped just about all the food onto her plate and sat down. She whispered a little prayer, and gorged the food down. Trunks, Lita, and Vegeta could only stare in horror as their friend ate and ate.

"Serena. When was the last time you had a real meal?" Lita asked.

Serena looked up from her plate and said," About four years ago." 

She went back to gulping down what was left on her plate. Lita looked at Trunks and Vegeta as if to say," Serena needs some R&R". They understood her worried looks and went back to eating their own food. Once she finished, she washed her dish, and got dressed. She remembered that she was giving

a tour of  her work today for her friends. When she came back downstairs, she tripped and fell.

"Ahhh---ahhhhh-ahhhh-ahhh!" Serena screamed.

Each pause in her scream was when she was face down hitting the stairs. Then she remembered. Her house was three stories, and it curved at one point! Serena kept falling and rolling until she hit the wall where the stairs curved. Her feet were in the air and she was facing the wall when she hit it. Lita came walking up the stairs and she saw Serena.

"Owee." Lita said as she picked up Serena.

"You bet it was and owee." Serena replied.

"Do you need help getting downstairs?" Lita asked.

"No! I can walk on my own! I just fell three stories! But I'm okay!" Serena yelled sarcastically.

Lita picked Serena up, and carried her downstairs. She sat Serena in a chair, and took care of her cuts and bruises.

"Thanks." Serena said.

"No problem. Trunks was right, you are hilarious." Lita replied.

"Yes. I'm just a bag full of laughs." Serena said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about what happened. You know. With me and Trunks." Lita stated.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll say this though. You have good taste in guys." Serena whispered.

"Thanks... Are you still up for the tour of your job?" Lita wondered.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me adjust to the gravity." Serena replied.

It took a few minutes before Serena could walk again, and when she could, she took them to her job. Once they got there, well-let the tour begin!

"Well guys, this is where we observe the universe. Our huge telescope. And this is where we do most of our work. And there. That's my post." Serena explained.

"Where does that door that says employees only lead to? I'll bet it's where you do your most secretive work." Trunks hypothesized.

"Uhh, no that's the employee bathroom." Serena stated.

"Ohh." Trunks replied.

"That's where they do their most secretive work all right." Lita said laughing.

"Yeah, what goes on in there is completely between them and the toilet." Vegeta said laughing also.

"Shut up!!" Trunks screamed.

"Be quiet!" Serena shouted.

 They fell quiet...

"We can't be loud or we'll be kicked out." Serena exclaimed.

"Why don't you just use your authority to explain to them that we're doing nothing harmful to their research." Vegeta implied.

"I don't suck like you Vegeta." Serena replied.

"Brat." Vegeta whispered.

"Anyway, that completes the tour. You guys should go home. Tomorrow is the big day for me." Serena explained.

"Yeah, blast back into space where you belong." Vegeta cracked.

"Shut up Vegeta!" Serena yelled.

"Calm down you two!" Lita said.

"Let's just go. Bye Serena, we'll see ya at home." Trunks stated.

They left as quietly as they could, without bothering the other workers. Serena looked at them and sighed. She wished she could go home and relax, but she had to check on the shuttle boosters. Her job was quite demanding, but she loved it. Serena walked off to the station room.

                   *                                *                                 *

"Vegeta, how can you be so insecure? This was supposed to be our big week, and once again, you've ruined everything." Lita explained.

"Look. I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" Vegeta asked madly.

"An apology to the girl you're in love with." Lita stated.

"What!!! I'm not in love with Serena!!" Vegeta defended himself.

"Oh yes you are. You've been in love with her for as long as I've known you. It's really pathetic." Lita replied.

"Give me a break. I'm going to sleep now." Vegeta said getting up.

"You can't run from me you know! You have to argue with someone sometime! You'll be back." Lita shouted after him.

"Whatever!" He called from halfway up the stairs.

Lita grunted and went to Trunks's room. There, she dressed for bed and crawled in right next to Trunks.

"Goodnight." Lita said as she kissed him.

"Night." Trunks said reluctantly.

He turned over and looked out the window. But he couldn't sleep, so he waited for Serena to get home. He kept thinking about when they were together. All of those happy memories before she left...Those thoughts wouldn't get out of his head. He thought about the first time they kissed, and the first time he held her. As soon as she got home, he surprised her in her room.

"Hi." Trunks said.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Don't you ever just shut up and listen?" Trunks asked as he got up.

He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. Those eyes. The ones he wanted to see for so long, and he kissed her. Serena pulled back surprised, then returned the kiss. He put her hand over his heart.

"Feel that? My heart didn't beat at all when you left. It was like, it was waiting for you to come back, so I could feel alive again." Trunks stated.

"But Trunks I--" Serena was cut off by another kiss.

"I've missed you." Trunks said as he left the room.

Serena was shocked. She couldn't place her feelings right now. All of her emotions were mixed up and seemed to be stretching through her mind. Serena shook her head and dressed for bed. She brushed her hair, and slipped quietly into bed. She wondered why Trunks had kissed her. Could it be that he still had feelings for her? These thoughts drifted her mind to rest, and she fell silently asleep. The next morning, she awoke and dressed quickly. She put on make-up, brushed her teeth, and her hair, and got her bags. She woke up everyone and they drove with her to the landing station. Tension was in the air as they arrived. They got out of the car and walked her to the preparation tank. As soon as Serena was ready, they headed her off to the shuttle.

"Well this is it." Serena said.

"Yeah. To infinity and beyond!" Vegeta shouted.

Serena choked out a small smile.

"Bye," Lita said as she hugged Serena, "It's been great getting to know you."

"Thanks. I'll miss you too." Serena replied.

"Bye." Vegeta said.

"Bye Vegeta." Serena said as she hugged him.

Serena finally turned to Trunks.

"I'll keep you with me at all times." Serena whispered to him.

"Me too." Trunks cried.

Serena waved as she climbed the ladder to the shuttle. They all were halfway in tears as they heard the people prepare for take-off. Now all that was left, was the countdown. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, ignition. Trunks watched with everyone as the rocket flew off. He hoped that he would see her again.

"Have a safe trip." Trunks whispered.

            *                                *                                   *

Serena was secured and checking the gauges, when she noticed the picture she and Trunks had taken before she left to find her dream. Her heart stopped. And slowly, the tears she had held in for so long, came streaming down her face. It would be three months before she would be coming home, and she wanted to stay so badly. What do you do when your heart is divided in two? One part is driving towards your dreams, and the other wants you to fall in love. What do you do when those two parts are constantly battling? And which part do you chose if you can't have both? Serena wished herself good luck, and high tailed it toward Saturn.

           *                                *                                     *

It took days before everyone could agree on a decision. Stay in Tokyo and get jobs and live at Serena's until she got back, or leave at the end of the week. They finally decided on staying (it was Trunks's influence). But even through the influence, there was doubt.

"So guys, what do we do now?" Vegeta asked.

"We get jobs." Lita replied.

"As what?" Vegeta wondered.

"Whatever we're good at." Trunks stated.

So the job search was on for them. The question was, would they get good paying jobs? Or a job at all?

"Although, I don't think Vegeta can get a job. What is he good at? I know! Arguing. You could be a lawyer. Doubt you'd ever win a case, but there's always McDonalds. Just be careful of bugs." Lita stated.

"I'm going to be a mechanic. So shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're the only one around here that has a problem shutting up" Lita stated. 

"Well if you're so smart, what do you plan to do?" Vegeta questioned.

"That's simple. Be a chef. I already went to school for it. So you can shove it!" Lita screamed.

"I'll shove it. Up your butt I'll shove it!" Vegeta screamed back.

"You can't even shove it in your mouth, so you actually think that you can shove it in me?! Besides, we all know the reason that you're so stupid. You lick your balls!" Lita said.

"What!" Vegeta said shocked.

"All guys at your age-" Lita was cut off.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled.

"Want to do these things because-" Lita was cut off again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta cut her off again.

"Because they don't know any better. You were probably raised by wolves anyway. Hey maybe that's where you got it! Wolves do that all the time!" Lita said.

"You brat!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey maybe that's also where you got your dog-ugly looks too. You're a miracle waiting to happen! Wolves gave birth to you, a very similar looking person whose breath always smells like Kibbles and Bits!" Lita stated.

"How would you know unless you tried Kibbles and Bits yourself?" Vegeta questioned.

"I owned a dog once, and that's all she ate! And dogs do breathe you know!" Lita screamed.

"No, I don't know!" Vegeta stated.

"And, you'll obviously never know Vegeta." Lita replied.

"I was just trying to act dumb. You seem to be attracted to those types of guys." Vegeta pointed out.

"Hey!!" Trunks screamed.

"Oh, Vegeta, I never knew you cared." Lita said.

"I don't. We seem to be of different species!" Vegeta yelled.

"......You do know you just dissed yourself don't you?" Lita asked.

"Ughh!" Vegeta said as he walked off.

"I win again." Lita whispered.

"Just for now!!" Vegeta screamed from upstairs.

"See! See! Your dog-like features are starting to come out! I was whispering, and you were on the second floor!" Lita shouted.

"I'm walking away now!!" Vegeta called back.

Lita walked over to Trunks, kissed him, and then went to take a bath. After all Vegeta had been breathing on her, and that was a cause to take a long, hot bath. She ran the water, and then put some bubble bath mix in the tub. She undressed and put her clothes in the hamper. As soon as the water filled the tub, she slipped in and laid back. Vegeta came walking in two minutes later, not knowing that Lita was in there, he took his shirt off, and called back to Trunks, who was yelling at him. Vegeta backed up to the tub. Lita moved up slowly.

"Is that you Trunks? Come here!" Lita said grabbing Vegeta.

She pulled him into the tub, and starting kissing him. Vegeta, who was caught off guard, starting flailing his arms and legs. When he finally broke free, he took a long breath.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Vegeta screamed.

Lita finally wiped the water out of her eyes, and saw that it was Vegeta that she had kissed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! What are you doing here?! In the bathtub! And kissing me too!" Lita yelled.

"Me?! You kissed me! With tongue action too!" Vegeta shouted.

"Just leave you sick pervert!" Lita said.

"Stupid brat!" Vegeta screamed as he walked out.

Lita finished getting her bath, and got out. She walked through the house and found Vegeta in the living room.

"Vegeta, where's Trunks?" Lita wondered.

"Oh, he went out to a job interview he had lined up." Vegeta stated.

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"Oh just a computer executive." Vegeta said, returning to his book.

"Whatcha readin'?" Lita said, looking at his book.

"Fantasy Land. It helps you and your lover reveal and practice each other's fantasies." Vegeta explained.

".........Uh Vegeta, you don't have a lover." Lita stated.

"Whatever... I will soon." Vegeta said.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Lita questioned.

"......N.O.Y.B!" Vegeta screamed.

"Whoa, you don't have to abbreviate it, I can tell you don't want everyone to know it's Serena." Lita said laughing.

"What?!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"You know it is." Lita said, teasing Vegeta.

"Oh shut up." Vegeta said silently.

"Oh, all of a sudden you get quiet." Lita replied.

"Leave me alone." Vegeta commanded.

Lita walked off to her room. And, well, Vegeta kept on reading.

     *                         *                          *

"Rocket boosters ready for separation." Serena said.

"Time til separation. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. Separation process complete." The computer called out.

Two friends that Serena had known in her job were on the shuttle with her. Mint and Damien. They were husband and wife, and very much in love.

"Hey Serena, you ready to see Saturn?" Mint asked.

"Yeah." Serena said silently.

"What's wrong? Are you thinking about Trunks again?" Damien wondered.

"Yes. I just can't believe I was so blind. I should have called, and now I've lost him." Serena replied.

"You haven't lost him. You just think you have. Sometimes people head quick into some things like relationships, and when they break-up, its really hard because you think there's something worth holding onto. But, you and Trunks.. You two were definitely meant to be. It will all work out, you'll see." Mint explained.

"Now get back to work. And try to have fun." Damien ordered.

Serena looked away. She knew that her friends were right. All she needed was time right now, and to try to concentrate on work.

     *                         *                          *

"Vegeta, what are you doing with that book anyway? You're bad with girls without the book." Trunks asked.

"I was trying to put a move on Lita." Vegeta said jokingly.

"Puuullleezzee." Lita said.

"I couldn't imagine you with a girlfriend, or being nice for that matter." Trunks added.

"Hah, hah." Vegeta said silently.

"Ohhh, you like Serena and that's why you're reading it!" Lita pointed out.

"Why does everybody say that I like her?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Because you do!!" Lita and Trunks said simultaneously.

"Ugghh!" Vegeta yelled as he walked out.

"See! See! That's two!" Lita screamed.

Trunks walked to his room to read, and Lita walked outside to bother Vegeta. Over the time that she has spent with him, she had kind of developed an attraction to him. I mean, just they way he acted, and looked was enough to make her stare. She also noticed that her undying love for Trunks, was well, wilting. She walked past the garden, around the house, and to the back until she saw Vegeta working on the new car he got. She tiptoed over to him, and tapped him on his back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed.


	2. Pt 2

An Unexpected Love pt.2

"You don't have to scream Vegeta, it's just me." Lita stated.

"I didn't scream, you just shocked... Oh shut up!" Vegeta shouted.

"My aren't we feisty? I just wanted to see what you were doing." Lita explained.

"Well you see so leave now." Vegeta demanded.

"Stop it! I just wanted to break ground and be friends, but you are always being so mean!" Lita raged.

"Why Lita, I thought you hated me, but now I see that you might actually have a slight crush on me." Vegeta implied.

"No I don't. You must be smelling too much gasoline and radiator fluid." Lita blushed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Trunks on you. Just give me a kiss." Vegeta joked.

"Hah, hah. You know, I don't make fun of your crushes." Lita stated.

"Yes you do!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh, so you're saying that you do have a crush on Serena." Lita replied.

"Not anymore." Vegeta said, concentrating on his car.

"Who's the Bride of Frankenstein?" Lita wondered.

"She has brown hair, dark-green eyes, tall, stylish, and she has a crush on me." Vegeta beat around the bush.

"Well, Vegeta, this is so sudden!" Lita said stupidly.

"Yeah, let's kiss then run away and get married!" Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta, I'm happy not insane." Lita stated.

"What's the difference?" Vegeta asked.

".... That's beside the point." Lita finally got out.

"Oh, and what point was that?" Vegeta questioned.

"Just shut up!" Lita ordered.

"Whoa, you don't have to go all cujo on me! Calm down. I'll get you something to drink." Vegeta offered.

"No thanks. Vegeta, I have a question. That kiss... Was it good?" Lita questioned.

"No, I've actually had better kisses from dogs." Vegeta said, still concentrating on his car.

"Oh, so you were raised by wolves. It was all kind of a mystery, but not anymore. Now people can know where you originate from!" Lita said  excitedly.

"Hah, hah. Corny as hell. Maybe you should send your recipe to the Green Giant." Vegeta replied.

"Oh, and maybe you should write a letter to the library and look up a book that's just for you. It's entitled The Funny Looking Person That Doesn't Have A Clue. Oh, no I forgot, you stopped using your library card in diapers. They were probably made out of steel anyway. Maybe that's why you are so grumpy. You still have that sudden itch in your underwear as you did in your diapers. Or do you not change them anymore?" Lita explained.

By now, Vegeta realized he couldn't win. Not with this woman. Not now, not ever. She had too much dirt on him. Damn Trunks! Vegeta had never been so proud to call Trunks his son. He waved his finger in front of his face. Nope, I'm okay. 

"Was that a nice thought I just had?" he whispered.

"Anyway. I can't believe I ever thought I liked you...Oopps!" Lita busted.

"I knew it! You like me!" Vegeta shouted happily.

"And you like me, so you can shut up." Lita said.

"Bong!" Vegeta shouted.

"Huh?" Lita wondered.

"God, I'm hyper." Vegeta stated.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm going to leave now--" Lita was cut off by, well, a kiss.

She was shocked and amazed. But wait, hadn't Vegeta already checked for stupidity signs? Well if Trunks caught them, she'd have an excuse. But, he didn't. Which made her feel guilty.. Very guilty..

     *                          *                            *

"Serena, we're making final preparations to enter Saturn's atmosphere.

Are you all strapped in?" Damien asked.

"Ready to go." Serena replied.

"Fifteen seconds til we enter the atmosphere....Ten seconds....Five

seconds....Entering the atmosphere. Hang on!!" Mint stated.

The pressure was intense, and the atmosphere was incredibly thick, and  Serena thought that they would never make it through the atmosphere. But low and behold, for what seemed like years, they made it through the  atmosphere. And there, they saw....Land!! This was a history making miracle! The land was rugged and worn, like it had been through years and years of bad storms. There was obviously no water, but the land had a yellow tinge to it. It was a vast place with mountains and valleys. Even channels crisscrossed this terrain. They soon landed, and with final preparation they were headed out onto the surface.

    *                         *                            *

"Okay, that was a mistake right? You were just hyper right? I didn't cheat right?!" Lita said, panicking.

"I wasn't hyper. I am perfectly fine." Vegeta stated.

"Huh?" Lita said as she fainted.

"Oh, my God! Don't panic Vegeta, you can do this! Think! Think! You didn't do anything wrong! Yeah you didn't do anything wrong, you just betrayed your son! Chalk up another one for the 'Master Screw-up'! What am I going to do with the body! Ughh! I mean her! What am I going to do with her!" Vegeta panicked.

Vegeta picked her up, and laid her on the car. He then covered her with a blanket so nobody would see her, then he went to get Trunks's help.

"I need your help! Lita fainted!" Vegeta ran through the house screaming.

He finally found Trunks, reading in his bedroom.

"Didn't you hear me you demented person?!" Vegeta screamed.

"About what?" Trunks asked.

"About Lita fainting." Vegeta said panting.

"She fainted?" Trunks wondered.

"Very good Trunks! Get the girl! Fetch the girl!" Vegeta nagged.

"Okay! Okay!" Trunks yelled as he ran outside to the car.

When he saw nothing but a folded blanket on top of the car he turned towards Vegeta.

"There's no girl on that car!" Trunks complained.

"She was right there I swear." Vegeta defended himself.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lita screamed.

Lita jumped from the tree and fell right on them both. 

"What was that for?" Trunks asked.

"Can't talk now. But will in five seconds." Lita said hurriedly.

She ran five feet away from the guys when a rope caught their feet and hung them upside-down.

"Now I have all the time in the world to talk." Lita stated.

"What was this for?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, the first trick was to make you fall into my trap. And the rope thing was my trap. But, I did it just to get back at you two for putting melted farting candy in my pumpkin pie last night." Lita enlightened them.

"Are you going to let us down?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah, I've had my fun. Besides, I made dinner and it should be ready right now." Lita said.

Lita untied them, and they followed her into the house. She put their plates in front of them and they looked confused.

"I thought tonight was spaghetti night." Trunks remarked.

"Last minute change of plans." Lita saved.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked.

"Beef cutlets in gravy with rice." Lita stated.

"Looks great." Trunks and Vegeta said simultaneously.

"What about you?" Trunks wondered.

"I already ate earlier." Lita explained.

She watched them eat up. She would let them suffer for a week or two before she told them that she had fed them dog food. She wanted to see how much their stomachs could handle.

    *                           *                         *

Serena and her crew had to build a camp now. They had to observe as much of the planet as they could while they were here. The camp would take two weeks to build, but it would be worth it.

    *                           *                          *

It had been two week since Lita had fed the guys dog food, and they had the trots bad!

"Awww, guys what's wrong?" Lita asked.

"Our stomachs are soo messed up, that we can't even keep our butts off the toilet for one minute!" Trunks groaned.

"Yeah, and I think the plumber is getting tired of coming out here too." Vegeta added.

Lita busted out laughing.

"What's so funny about our delicate condition?" Trunks asked.

"Maybe it was something you guys ate. I have to ask. Did you two enjoy the beef cutlets and gravy with rice I made you two weeks ago?" Lita wondered.

"Yeah, why?" Trunks questioned.

"Because that's what's making your stomachs hurt." Lita stated.

"What, did you buy a different brand?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yeah, it was Alpo." Lita replied.

"I've never heard of it." Trunks said.

Vegeta slapped Trunk's' head over and over until he got the fact that Alpo was a dog food brand. Then, Vegeta ran around the house screaming bloody murder, then coming back to pound Trunks more. Trunks, who was crying, held his stomach in agony. They both looked at Lita, then chased her across the house.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Guys it was JUST dog food!!" Lita screamed.

"Just dog food?!! JUST dog food?!" Vegeta yelled to Lita.

They finally caught her in Serena's bedroom. They threw her on the bed and locked the door.

"Listen guys, you deserved it." Lita stated.

"No we didn't!! We deserved to be hung by our toes, but not this!!" Trunks wailed.

Later that night, Lita was feeling REALLY guilty about the kiss so she decided what she must do. She had to tell Trunks. She walked into their bedroom, and got into bed beside him.

"Trunks." Lita whispered.

"Yes Lita?" Trunks said.

"Can we talk?" Lita wondered.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I have something to tell you. And it's the most horrible thing I could have ever done. But I feel that I have to tell you the truth... I kissed Vegeta, and he kissed me, and we both like each other....... There I said it." Lita stated.

Trunks couldn't say anything. He was so shocked that he hadn't had time to react. It was just, bang.

"You kissed him, and fell in love with him too, didn't you?" Trunks wondered.

"Yes, I did..." Lita said quietly.

"Oh..Then I guess I'll leave you two to be together." Trunks said as he walked out of the room.

Lita sighed, but she couldn't follow him.

Lita sat there and let her tears run down her face... What else could she do? She had just lost the love of her life because of her betrayal. She buried her face in her hands and began to scream and cry. Vegeta soon came into the room and he took her in his arms. Vegeta hushed her, and kissed her forehead.

"You know what I told him?" Lita asked.

Vegeta nodded, and held her close to his heart. Lita cried herself to sleep. Vegeta put her into bed and covered her up with blankets. Again, he kissed her forehead.  He walked out and went into his own room.. It took a couple of days before Lita would come out of the room, and Trunks and Vegeta didn't even talk to each other. But as soon as Lita came out of the room, the guys gathered around her and took her to the living room where they could talk..

"I'll go first," Trunks started," Lita, I have been doing some thinking, and I think that you and Vegeta should be together........ Because I still love Serena, and I know you love Vegeta.."

"I love Lita, and Lita, I hope you will say yes to be my girlfriend." Vegeta hoped.

Lita sat there for it seemed like an hour..

"I love you too Vegeta and I say yes to your offer. Trunks go get Serena........." Lita stated.

                *                              *                              *

The rocket landed and out came Serena. Trunks ran over to her and gave her a big hug. When they pulled back, she was crying and so was he.

"I have something to tell you.. Me and Lita are no more, and Lita and Vegeta are together and happy..... I have to ask you something now......... Can we start over?" Trunks asked.

Serena started to let more tears fall and stream down her face as she hugged him and kissed him.

She pulled back and said," It's good to be home."


End file.
